Zukunftsgedanken
by YuryJulian
Summary: Manchmal muss ein Mann tun, was ein Mann tun muss...


****

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV gehören nicht mir. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte erhalte ich kein Geld!

__

Anm: Setzt niemals jemanden an einen Laptop der eigentlich eine Hausarbeit schreiben muss und nur etwas am Computer nachsehen wollte. Dabei können solche Dinge hier entstehen!

Season: II

Category: General

Rating: K

Title: Zukunftsgedanken

Author: YuryJulian

****

Zukunftsgedanken

Ein dreiwöchiger Landurlaub stand bevor und alles freute sich bereits auf die freien Tage, die Familie oder den bevorstehenden Urlaub. Tony kam gerade aus der Messe und hatte mit seiner Tante telefoniert. Angies Ferien begannen ebenfalls heute und somit würden sie gemeinsam in den Urlaub fahren. Ihre alte Heimat besuchen, denn ursprünglich kamen sie ja nicht aus New Cape Quest, sondern aus einer großen Stadt an der Ostküste. Tante Rose hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, doch die Eltern von Tony mitzunehmen, allerdings gefiel das diesem gar nicht. Man würde jetzt erst mit denen telefonieren und die anderen beiden Geschwister des Seemannes fragen, ob da nicht noch wer Zeit hat und dann ging es in einen hoffentlich ruhigen Familienurlaub.

"Auch schon am packen, Wolenczak?", fragte er, als er die gemeinsame Kabine betrat.

Lucas sah kurz zu ihm auf und warf dann weitere Bücher in seine Tasche. Antworten tat er nicht.

"Meinst du nicht auch, dass du ein wenig zuviel mitnimmst?"

"Nein, nicht im geringsten." sagte Lucas, flitzte zu seinem Spind und holte noch eine zweite Tasche, wo er den Rest rein packen konnte, der in der anderen Tasche keinen Platz mehr hatte.

"Okay, was geht hier vor, du packst gerade alles ein, was du hier hast!" Tony stellte sich in die Tür. "Erzähl mir nicht, du machst schon wieder irgendeinen Scheiß wegen einem Mädchen oder sonst was."

"Nein, deswegen gehe ich nicht, aber du hast recht, ich verlasse die seaQuest." Ungestört packte Lucas weiter.

Tony war schockiert. "Du tust was? So aus heiterem Himmel?"

"Nicht aus heiterem Himmel. Der Captain weiß bereits seit zwei Monaten von meinen Plänen und ich werde außerdem wieder kommen. Wenigstens für ein paar Tage jeweils. Wie es eben gerade passt."

"Moment mal, könntest du mir den Gefallen tun und aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen?", verlangte Piccolo, doch er wurde unterbrochen, denn eben kam Henderson angerauscht.

"Sag, dass das nur ein dummes Gerücht ist, Lucas!"

"Dass ich die seaQuest verlasse? Nein, es ist wahr!" antwortete er nüchtern.

"Aber warum denn? Dir gefällt es doch hier. Wir, deine Freunde sind hier. Wenn irgendwas ist, das dich verärgert hat, dann sag es uns doch!"

Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich sehe keinen Grund dazu, denn es hat keiner etwas falsch gemacht."

"Und wieso gehst du dann?" Die junge Matrosin verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie sah verzweifelt aus.

"Weil ich es für mich entschieden habe. Ich möchte einfach die Zeit, die ich habe nutzen und momentan schippern wir immer nur von einer Ecke zur anderen. Es ist wirklich ein Abenteuer, das wir hier bei jeder Fahrt erleben, aber für mich selbst benötige ich noch etwas, um mich hier auch so wohl zu fühlen, wie ich es gerne hätte. Fragt nicht weiter. Ich habe bereits mit Bridger sehr lange und sehr oft gesprochen und zwar zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich mich zu diesem Weg entschieden habe. Er hat es abgesegnet und hält es für eine gute Idee. Kein Grund mehr mir etwas ausreden zu wollen."

"Ich versteh dich noch immer nicht." sagte Tony mit einem ratlosen Gesicht. "Müsste nicht Dr. Smith da auch mitreden?"

Henderson nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Ja, normalerweise, aber nicht dieses mal. Wir haben sie einfach umgangen, denn es ist ja nicht so, dass ich - wie du vorhin so schön sagtest - aus heiterem Himmel davon gehe. Es ist überlegt worden, es wurden Alternativen abgewogen und in spätestens drei Monaten bin ich wieder für ein paar Wochen an Bord und gehe euch mit meinen altklugen Sprüchen auf die Nerven. Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte durchlassen würdet." Er hatte seine Taschen geschultert und wollte an den beiden vorbei, doch keiner bewegte sich. "Bitte macht jetzt keinen Aufstand, das bringt nichts. Es ist bereits alles arrangiert. Niemanden habe ich etwas gesagt und das aus gutem Grund. Einer ist, dass ihr mich nicht gehen lasst, das sehen wir ja gerade!"

Seufzend trat Henderson beiseite. "Rufst du an und sagst uns wo du bist? Oder schreibst du einmal?"

"Ich habe bereits Darwin und Ortiz ewig lange Briefe versprechen müssen, wenn ich das bei dir jetzt auch noch machen muss, dann werde ich gar keine Zeit mehr haben."

"Du kannst auch eine Karte von dem Ort schreiben, an den du hingehst." schlug Tony vor.

Lucas dachte kurz nach. Ja, das war durchaus möglich. "Ich überleg's mir. Macht's gut und passt auf die seaQuest auf. Ich möchte nicht in ein paar Monaten zurück kommen und erst einmal erste Hilfe leisten müssen. Wehe die Systeme sind völlig hinüber!" Er winkte ihnen lächelnd zu und begab sich zur Schleuse. Von Bridger hatte er sich bereits zuvor verabschiedet gehabt. Wozu es unnötig in die Länge ziehen, wenn sie beide wussten, was der andere dachte und fühlte und sie bereits vor Wochen dazu gekommen waren, dass es so wahrscheinlich am besten war. Insbesondere für Lucas. Mit einem Studium der Meeresbiologie konnte er durchaus besser für die UEO arbeiten und war auch für die Wissenschaftler an Bord und welche, die immer wieder vorübergehend mit der seaQuest reisten, ein ernst zu nehmender Charakter, als jetzt. Noch hielten ihn alle für einen verqueren Computerspezialisten, der zwar eine akademische Ausbildung hatte, aber in den Augen derer, die ihn nicht kannten, als unqualifiziert angesehen wurde. Nun war es Lucas' eigener Wunsch mehr über die Arbeit, die er tat heraus zu finden und das nicht allein durch ein Selbststudium, sondern er wollte es auch auf dem Papier haben.

Captain Bridger hatte sich extra hingesetzt gehabt und mit Dr. Westphalen Kontakt aufgenommen, was sie denn für Empfehlungen hätte. Um wen es ging konnte er bei ihr nur nicht lange geheim halten. Für eine Weile waren sie sogar gewillt gewesen den Teenager zu ihr an die Universität zu schicken, doch es gab noch eine weitere, die durchaus interessanter für alle war. Darüber hinaus erhielt Lucas ein Stipendium, da er durch seinen vorangegangenen Ruf aus Stanford sehr begehrt war. Stanford selbst hatte sich bereits bei ihm gemeldet gehabt, als man ein Gerücht auffing, dass er sich nach einem geeigneten Lehrstuhl umsah. Doch die Entscheidung wurde in Ruhe und durch Abwägung einiger bestimmter Faktoren getroffen und die hieß weder Stanford, noch die Universität von Dr. Westphalen. Es war eine kleinere Einrichtung, von der kaum jemand etwas gehört hatte, aber auf diesem einen Gebiet war sie das oberste. Mit Glück würde Lucas bereits in kurzer Zeit seinen Abschluß haben und daran zweifelte nun wirklich keiner.

Der seaQuest blieb er weiterhin treu, denn wozu gab es denn Semesterferien und Praktika? Zum ersten mal würden sogar auf dem Flottenschiff der UEO selbst Praktikanten sein dürfen und das war nicht allein dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass nun Lucas zurück zum studieren gegangen war. Ob es sich jedoch als eine gute Idee heraus stellte, musste noch abgewartet werden, aber im Hinblick auf Lucas war man sich sicher. Bis er fertig sein würde, gab es diese freien Praktikantenstellen auf dem Boot und danach konnte man sicherlich die Leute auch auf andere Schiffe verteilen.

Lucas trat aus dem Gebäude des Hauptquartieres der UEO und setzte sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase. Die Sonne blendete und warf ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf seine Schultern. Auf ins nächste Abenteuer, dachte er bei sich, als er sich ein Taxi heran winkte.

Ende

written 10/10/05


End file.
